The Tale of Yotsuba The Grown Up
by SNY
Summary: Because Yotsuba is already on her sixth year of high school but of course old habits die hard even for Yotsuba, that's why up until this day and age Yotsuba still find a way to make things more fun, adventurous... and a bit more complicated than they should be.
1. Yotsuba & Moving Out

**Why hello peeps! My first time writing a fanfic about Yotsuba *inhale, exhale* kind a nervous about this because I'll be doing a lot of changes from the original story**

 **So readers please bare in mind this things so it would help you if ever you guys get confused**

 **Yotsuba, Ena and Miura : High school sixth year**

 **Fuuka and Yanda: Seventh year of high school**

 **Asagi and Torako: College**

 **Yousuke and Takashi(Jumbo): Same age as the one in manga**

 **Help this will help :)**

* * *

 **Yotsuba & Moving Out**

"Yostsuba!" I whipped my head towards the direction of the voice calling my name and there stood at the gates of the school was Ena, waving her hand in all smiles at me.

I waved back and with one last look at the cat I've been playing with on the roadside, I stood up and made my way towards Ena.

"How's your new house Yatsuba?" Ena asked me as immediate as I catch up to her.

"Well it's great!"I said with a big smile but it soon disappear in my face and I frown slightly, kicking innocent dusts with my shoes "The thing is that it's quite far from where you guys are. It's a pain to walk back and forth if I'll go to your house now," I said with a sigh as I remember the event that took place just a few days back. My Dad announced that we'll be moving out which made me all jumpy and worried thinking about Fuuka, Ena, Asagi and of course Mom!

I was crying really hard while telling Dad to stay at our old house because I don't want to go away from the Ayase's. And I must say reminiscing it now felt so embarrassing since being a seventeen year old and crying to my Dad outside our house because we're moving out… well it's not a very pleasant thing to see for me, because I'm the one doing the deed

But then finally accepting the fact I decided to just make a descent goodbye to them and promised that I'll send them letters everyday but then when we set off and minutes later came to a halt then Dad and Jumbo started unpacking then I realized that we just move a few blocks away

"It was a really funny scene you know? Since we all know that you'll only be moving near us," Ena chuckled which made me halt suddenly and look at her like it was my first time seeing her.

" Y-you mean..." I trailed off trying to digest what she just said hoping she would just said "JOKE!" And laugh at my stupid reaction but she did not

"Everybody knows it actually," She beamed at me like an innocent little girl devoid of all evilness in the world

Then when I was about to open my mouth to say something, a hand made its way to my shoulders and snake its way through my neck as if attempting to choke the living day lights out of my body. Tilting my head a little I realize it was Asagi with that cheeky smile plastered on her face

"How's your new place?" She asked and I can sense the great force she's using to stop herself from bursting out, from that kind of reaction she's giving I know that she knows but instead I still ask

"You also... Know?" I asked her dumbfounded, And even without looking at the mirror I know I'm giving off that same expressionless face I show whenever I just can't believe that something is actually happening right under my nose with my knowledge.

It took Asagi a few seconds before she burst out laughing clutching her stomach. And that is an enough answer for me

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy it :3**

 **Please criticize me and my grammar all you want! XD**

 **Well don't worry I shall welcome them with open arms**

 **Thanks for reading (≧◡≦)**


	2. Yotsuba & Falling

**If ever you reach this second chapter**

 **Well I thank you good reader because you actually take your time to read my story and I am very thankful for that (≧◡≦)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yotsuba & Falling**

"Uh... Yotsuba?" Ena called out but ignored her and harumpf still remembering how they let me cry like a baby back then

"Really were sorry, but it's just that Mr. Koiwai told us not to tell you if possible, because he wants it to be a secret," She said for the nth time that day.

Okay actually not that I'm bothered by it now, I just want to try this thing since I barely have the chance to try acting like I'm all angry well of course except when a certain balding blondie is around, but his case is different, I really am having my nerves burninig in irritation whenever he's around.

"Yotsuba?" Ena called again. And I decided that I should drop the act cause its kind a stressing me out, I'm not use at this hating game.

"All right! It's done already! And I don't really care about it now too much though since that's been three days already," I said with a smile but when I look at her she doesn't look like she's really convinced about me, so I took a hop and a few steps away then look back at her and smiled

"Come on I'm serious! Let's go to our classroom. I bet Miura's there now!" I said while running ahead then seconds later I heard her footsteps behind me following my way.

But then just as I turn a sharp turn after I went upstairs I bump into something hard, it made me stumble back, then next thing I knew I felt my foot brush the edge of the stair case then it happened so fast, first I was seeing the windows of the hallway then the ceiling, slowly I realize I'm falling, and with fear taking up faster than my realization I just remain rooted and let myself embrace the fall. But seconds turn into minutes but the impact I'm anticipating never came.

Then when I opened my eyes, which I closed right after realizing I'm about to fall, thinking that closing them might lessen the pain, I realize that my body was withdrew by it falling position to standing again, and something had snake its way around my waist which kept me firmly on my ground, and I'm actually clutching to something that have the same texture as clothes, then when I look up, a pair of black obsidian eyes look back at me, then I blink thinking if how come I'm face to face with someone

"Am I in heaven? Is death really that painless?" I ask stupidly. Then I saw how the lips of the man in front of me curved into a smirk

"I know I'm good looking, but to the point of thinking that you're in heaven upon seeing my handsome face? Well Yotsuba that is such an honor," I blink again then he spun us around and let me go as I took a few step back, whipping my head from right to left harshly, letting my surroundings sink in.

I'm still in school

And Ena is right there in the stairs staring too

And there's the gu-

"WAAAAAH!" I shouted as I suddenly realize who caught me

"Well that is a very nice reaction," I look at him, taking in all his features which I hated since time immemorial. Same messy blonde hair and same annoying face, the only thing is that…

"Yanda you're balding!" I said pointing at his head

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading !**

 **-SNY**


End file.
